The long-term objectives of this study are to develop and evaluate the effectiveness of an interactive, colorectal cancer screening promotion intervention for Latinos tailored by language preference, age, gender and prior screening experience. The specific aims of this study are to identify appropriate colorectal cancer education message elements for a screening promotion intervention intended for low-income Latinos, identify specific elements on which the colorectal cancer education messages for low-income Latinos can be optimally tailored, and assess current and emerging touchscreen technologies that are affordable and appropriate for delivering an interactive, colorectal cancer screening promotion intervention. This study addresses the need for culturally relevant materials to help reduce healthcare disparities for medically underserved communities. The study will conduct formative research with low-income Latino adults in English and Spanish to examine those factors that either impede or promote colorectal cancer screening. The findings of the study will be used subsequently to design messages that can educate Latinos about the importance of screening and early detection of colorectal cancer, the different screening methods, treatment options if colorectal cancer is detected, and the chance of surviving the disease if it is detected and treated early. The study will also conduct a technical evaluation of touchscreens to identify the best technology that is affordable and reliable for use in a touchscreen kiosk. The study's findings on colorectal cancer screening promotion will guide the development of messages for use in an education intervention in Phase II, while the findings of the technical evaluation of touchscreens will inform the decision about a cost-effective touchscreen for use for in Phase II on the development of an interactive multimedia kiosks that can educate and motivate Latinos to obtain colorectal cancer screening. The high colorectal cancer death rates for Latinos represent a significant public health problem. Latino screening rates will have to double this decade to meet the nation's public health goals for colorectal cancer cited in Healthy People 2010. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]